


Red Sky in the Morning

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: Streets of Gotham
Genre: Lazy Mornings, Living Together, M/M, Mornings, Post-Series, grown up boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian has a habit of waking up with the sunrise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Sky in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I went down to London this weekend and I managed to get THREE pieces of fanfiction down. that says something about school life right now :(  
> still, I have about two other dami/colin works waiting to be finished and posted so I hope to get them up soon :)

Damian had a nasty habit of waking up just as the sun rose, regardless of what time he fell asleep the previous night. 

It never really bothered Damian. When he was younger, his training always started just before dawn. It was routine. And a habit he just never grew out of. Even at nineteen years of age, Damian still woke up with the sunrise. 

It was idyllic. 

Lying in the double bed, curled up in the sheets. 

Warm, spring sunlight streamed in through the windows of the high-up city apartment, throwing shades of gold and umber across the walls. 

Damian rolled onto his back, glancing at the clock opposite. Too early. 

‘ _It’s too damn early,_ ’ Damian thought, covering his eyes with his forearm and rolling back onto his side. 

Luckily his companion was still asleep. 

_Colin_. 

The sunlight made his hair almost _glow_ in comparison to the pristine white sheets. Damian studied the countless freckles decorating Colin’s skin. Not just the ones littered across his cheeks, but the ones that extended all the way to his shoulders, further still down his arms and to the backs of his hands. 

Colin’s chest was shirtless and Damian entertained himself by watching it slowly rise and fall with Colin’s breathing. 

Damian’s gaze absorbed every small detail about Colin’s face - everything from the tiny scar just beside the bridge of his nose to that one freckle which was darker than the rest along his hairline. 

He didn’t even realise he was looking into brown eyes until they looked back. 

“‘Morning,” Colin murmured. 

“Good morning, Colin.” Damian replied, his lips curving into smiles. 

“You woke up extremely early again, didn’t you?” Colin asked, smirking. 

“ _Tt_ , that’s obscene.” Damian replied, still smiling. 

“And you’re really stubborn.” Colin replied. Damian slunk his arm around Colin’s waist and pulled him closer, hooking one leg around Colin’s thigh. 

“You love it though.” Damian whispered in Colin’s ear, manoeuvring so that Colin was pinned against the mattress with Damian above him. 

Colin let out a laugh at that, arching his back so their chests were pressed together. 

“Prove it.” Colin teased, hissing in Damian’s ear. Damian grinned and pressed his lips against Colin’s, slowly wrapping his arms around his bare chest and holding him tight.


End file.
